The Copycat in DC
by housexbonesobsession
Summary: There's a serial killer on the loose, and Mr. Parker Collins, who has dedicated his life to catching him, needs the help of world renound forensic anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan, and her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: _Hello! A few months ago, I started watching Bones on FOX, and I fell in love with it. I love the characters, and the story lines are always interesting. I was hesitant about writing a story, because I didn't think I knew the characters well enough, but after seeing almost every episode, I'm pretty confident that I will be able to pull this off.. or at least I hope I can. So, needless to say, this is my first Bones fic, and I've only written a chapter. So, let me know what you think of it. If you like it, I'll try to write more. Honest opinions are greatly appreciated. Thank you, and enjoy. _**:) **

**_______________________________________________________________________ **

***

"What do you two think the underlying cause of all this tension lately is?" Sweets asked Brennan and Booth, who sat across from him in his office.

"Perhaps Booth is bothered by the fact that I am naturally more intelligent than he is." Brennan suggested.

Intrigued, Sweets asked, "Do you think that's true, Agent Booth?"

"Of course not," he replied. "Haven't we talked about this already? I'm the street smart one who uses my gut, and she's the book smart one with all the facts."

Brennan replied, "You know, anthropologically speaking, the term _gut_ is completely improper, and can by no means be considered a reasonable method of coming to a decision."

"Well, speaking in _normal people_ language, I use my gut to do my job, and for the most part, I think it works for me," Booth replied to Brennan's comment.

Slightly offended, Brennan retorted, "I am in no way denying your ability to do your job. You do it very well. However, using your intestines is not a logical-"

Laughing, Booth answered, "Guts, Bones. Not intestines."

Interrupting their bickering, Sweets said, "Well, Agent Booth, do _you_ have any explanation for the recurring tension between the two of you?"

Booth stared at Sweets intently, searching his mind for an appropriate response, when suddenly his cell phone vibrated on his belt. "Oh, how convenient," Booth said. "Let's go Bones. We've got a case."

Brennan sat up quickly. She was just as eager to get out of there as he was. She hated psychology. Booth slid his arm around her back, and led her out the door.

Sweets' eyes followed them as they exited. He smirked and shook his head. He saw through all the tension. It was obvious. _When would they? _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hello! I got some positive feedback on my reviews, so I decided to keep writing. Here's the next chapter! I have a good idea for the story line of this now, and I'm excited! So anyway, I hope you like this one!_

Together Brennan and Booth walked into Brennan's office. A tall, clean cut man, with dark hair stood before them. He introduced himself before either Booth or Brennan had the chance.

"Hi, I'm Parker Collins."

"Hello Mr. Collins. How can we help you?"

"I worked on a case two years back where I believed the murders were the workings of a serial killer. We never caught the murderer. All of our evidence was inconclusive. For six months, they killings stopped, but two more people were just murdered. I have no hard evidence, but I have a feeling the murders may be connected."

Brennan shook her head at the man. "No evidence? What are you supporting your conclusion with then?"

"No disrespect Dr. Brennan, but I am very experienced. I worked on this case for a while. I know this serial killer."

"Are there any commonalities between the previous murders and the new ones?"

"No.." replied Mr. Collins.

"Then you obviously have no logical reasoning behind believing the murders are connected." Brennan said.

Booth turned to the man. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse her." He then looked over to Brennan. "Bones, whether these murders are connected or not, there's still two dead bodies that you should look at."

"Fine. Let's go," Brennan replied hesitantly.

"Alright. So, where're we going?" asked Booth.

"The bodies were found about 30 minutes from here in the parking lot of a bar called Peck's. The two bodies are inside the same car. A Volkswagen Beetle, to be exact."

Nodding, Booth grabbed his keys, and said, "Alright Mr. Collins. You lead the way."

Booth and Brennan followed him out the door. Brennan leaned over and whispered to Booth, "Can I drive?" He smirked at her, and secured the keys in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan, Booth, and Mr. Collins approached the car. Brennan opened the door, and looked inside. First she looked at the body in the drivers seat.

"Caucasian female. 35-40 years old. Cause of death is clearly a gunshot wound to the head. The amount of bone deterioration suggests she's been dead for about 3 weeks."

Brennan then walked around to the other side of the car to examine the other corpse.

"Wow. How does she do that?" Collins said to Booth.

Overhearing their conversation, Brennan shouted, "I'm the best in my field!"

She opened the door, and stared at the body in the passenger seat.

"Definitely male. Caucasian, as well. 25-30 years old. He was killed by a gunshot wound in the chest, directly above his heart. Judging by the decay, I'd say he was killed within seconds of the woman. I'd like to have the remains sent back to the Jeffersonian, so Angela can correctly identify them."

Booth looked to workers around the crime scene. "Alright Bones, we'll get this shipped right over for you."

Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela discussed her finding with Brennan.

"Hey, sweetie. Cam found some skin left on both of the bodies, and was able to test it for DNA. What she came up with matched my sketches, and we were able to identify the bodies."

"Nice work, Angela. What've you got?" Brennan replied.

"Carrie Miller and Michael Ward. Carrie was 38 and Michael was 25. You were correct with your estimates. They were reported missing within days of each other. Zack is taking a look at the entry wound, and trying to determine what kind of gun was used to kill these two people."

"Alright, Ang. Thanks."

Later that day, Brennan sat in her office. There had been no new news about the case they were working on, which frustrated her. She had just hung up with her publicist, setting up a signing for her latest book, when she had a revelation. Stunned, she stared blankly across the room, putting many things together. She jumped from her seat, and walked swiftly to find Zack. It appeared he was looking for her too.

"Dr. Brennan!" he shouted. "I determined something from the entry wounds."

"I believe I figured something out as well."

"What, Dr. Brennan?" asked Zack.

"You first," she said.

"The bullet.." he began.

"It was a .44 caliber, wasn't it?" Brennan said.

Confused, Zack looked at her. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. How did you know? I just came to this conclusion moments ago."

"It's so obvious, Zack. I don't know how we didn't realize this. The Son of Sam. David Berkowitz. October 23, 1976. This is exactly his MO. Male shot in the chest, female shot in the head with a .44 caliber bullet inside their Volkswagen Beetle, outside a bar. Our killer is emulating the murder of Carl Denaro and Rosemary Keenan."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Wow. I wrote three chapters in one day! I'm really on a roll with this story. I hope you like it!_

"Mr. Collins, my fellow doctors and I came to somewhat of a conclusion about the murders. The last two murders are identical to the murders of Carl Denaro and Rosemary Keenan," Brennan said.

"Denaro and Keenan? Oh my god. The Son of Sam. How could we be so stupid?"

"I'm not sure. but what's important Mr. Collins, is the other murders. The murders you attributed to your killer," Brennan told him.

"We need to know about them… in detail," Booth told the man.

"Alright, well, there were four of them," Mr. Collins began. "The first murder. It was a woman. She was in her mid-30's, found strangled to death in her own apartment."

"Was there any evidence of sexual assault?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, actually. We determined that the woman was raped before she was strangled," Collins responded.

Brennan jotted down some notes. She stared intently at the words on the paper for a few moments. _Strangled with own sweater, raped in apartment. _

"Albert DeSalvo," Brennan said.

"DeSalvo.. DeSalvo. Isn't that the guy who strangled a bunch of ladies in Massachusetts?" Booth asked.

Brennan replied, "Yes, Booth. The Boston Strangler. He raped women in their apartments, and strangled them with an article of their own clothing. What about the next murder?"

"Fifteen year old boy. He was found in a crawlspace under a small house in Chicago. His hands were tied behind his back, and a t-shirt was stuffed in his mouth. We figured it was used to muffle the boy's screams."

"And the cause of death?" Brennan asked.

"Choked with a rope," Collins replied.

"It's John Wayne Gacy," Brennan said.

In awe of her brilliance, Collins said, "The Killer Clown. Dr. Brennan, you're a genius."

"So, is this guy a…copy cat?" Booth asked.

"That's exactly what he is," Brennan began. "That's what makes him so hard to catch. The only thing his murders have in common is that they are replicating murders of other well known serial killers."

"Well, what do we do now?" Mr. Collins asked.

"We need as much evidence as possible. There's been a few copy cat cases before. I need you to retrieve any files on the previous murders. There's really no logical reason why this man… or woman would stop now. They're going to keep killing until we catch them. We need to look for clues as to what serial killer he's going to copy next," Brennan told Booth and Collins.

"I'll go inform everyone. And Collins…I want everything you've got," and with that, she walked out the door.

Collins smiled, and watched her walk away. He tried to catch a glimpse of her sparkling blue eyes before she was out of sight.

Booth snapped his fingers at him. "Hey buddy. Stop staring at my partner and get to work."

"Yes Agent Booth," replied Collins, and he walked out the door.

**A/N: **_Yay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Collins lusting over Brennan and Booth getting jealous has the potential to get interesting, I think. Not sure where I'm going with that yet.. haha. I like this chapter.. Oh, and in case anyone is interested, the serial killers and the way they kill their victims is all real. I did some research before writing this. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always lovely. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Here's another chapter! Woohoo. It's kind of pointless, but I like it. I feel like I kinda needed it to further develop the Brennan/Collins story line. Next chapter I promise there will be more stuff with the actual case. It might take a little longer to update, considering I actually will have to do some research. Well, anyway, hope you like it! Reviews are wonderful. Oh, and I'd like to extend a special greeting to my wonderful companion, Lumpy! Hello Lumpy. _

The next day, Brennan sat in her office awaiting the arrival of Mr. Collins. She had just been looking at the body for around 20 minutes, and there were not many conclusions to be drawn. She flipped through any notes she had taken the day before, looking for any possible clues, but once again, she found nothing.

She heard footsteps and looked up, expecting to see Collins, but Booth stood before her instead.

"Hey Bones. Got anything yet?" he asked her.

"No. All of the evidence on the body is inconclusive. Nothing is really giving any of us an idea as to who may have committed this crime," Brennan told him.

"Did you get the evidence from Collins yet?"

"No, unfortunately not. I'm still waiting," she replied.

"So, uh…that Collins guy. I think he likes you," Booth said, with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"What makes you say that? " Brennan asked, evidently confused.

"I see the way he looks at you, Bones.."

"We've only known each other for a day. It's physically impossible to be emotionally attracted to someone in such a short amount of time. Sexually attracted, sure, but that's certainly not the case," Brennan responded.

Booth looked at her, slightly confused. "I think that _is _the case.."

Brennan giggled. "No, don't be foolish, Booth. Why would he be sexually attracted to me?"

"Bones, why woul- I mean, I'm sure he.. I know I-" Booth began to feel the color rise in his cheeks, and looked away from her to prevent any further embarrassment.

"Your stuttering is impeding my understanding, Booth," Brennan said.

"Um, just.. never mind. Is there anything you need me to do?" Booth asked.

"Yes, actually, we have the license plate number from the car Carrie and Michael were found in, and I was hoping you could trace the owner. But first… what were you saying?"

Booth stared at her. "Uh, nothing. It's nothing. Forget it."

"Very rarely is a sentence fragment nothing," Brennan responded.

"You know, Bones.." Booth began just as Collins walked in the door.

"Agent Booth," he said, nodding.

"Mr. Collins," Booth responded, keeping his eyes locked on Collins.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," Collins said.

"Hello Mr. Collins. Do you have the files?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, I have them right here," he said, reaching over her desk to hand them to her.

"Thank you," said Brennan, placing them in the corner of her desk.

Collins stood before her for a moment in silence.

"Is that all?" Brennan asked him.

Hesitating, he answered, "Um, yes, Dr. Brennan. Let me know if you need anything else."

As soon as Mr. Collins walked out the door, Booth looked over at Brennan and smiled.

"Hey Bones. Do you believe me now?"

"Nope." Brennan turned away from him, and opened the folder that Collins had just brought her.

Booth looked at her for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything more, but she didn't look up.

"See ya, Bones," he said, and he walked out the door.


End file.
